2015 CSHL CONFERENCE IN EUKARYOTIC DNA REPLICATION & GENOME MAINTENANCE. The duplication of the genetic material (DNA) is a process central to all unicellular and multicellular organisms. In higher plants and animals, the genetic material is packaged together with specialized proteins in structures called chromosomes that are themselves packed within the cell nucleus. How these chromosomes are duplicated, and how the DNA they contain is replicated, to allow faithful copies to be made from generation to generation, is a central question in biology. The entirety of the DNA of an organism (its genome) has to be copied with minimal errors every time the cell divides, which involves multiple proof-reading and error- correction mechanisms that operate at the molecular level to ensure excellent copying fidelity. When cells begin to divide uncontrollably during the development of cancer, errors may accumulate which may themselves contribute to how the disease progresses. The centrality and importance of this process, and its relevance to the development of cancer in particular, has led a large but diverse group of scientists towards the study of DNA replication in numerous systems. The aim of the conference on Eukaryotic DNA Replication & Genome Maintenance is to provide a forum to bring together the diverse group of scientists working in different areas of this field. The conference will be an open international meeting devoted to the most recent advances in the rapidly evolving field of eukaryotic DNA replication and the maintenance of genome integrity. Oral presentations will consist of a combination of invited presentations and selected presentations from submitted abstracts. This ensures the participation of junior and senior leaders in the field and the presentation of the most exciting results emerging at the time of the meeting. The oral presentations will be complemented by poster presentations in three poster sessions, also selected from submitted abstracts.